


Betrayal

by hazymerry



Series: dsmp lore [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dream SMP Lore, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Explosions, Gen, L'manberg i miss you, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), War, argument, dsmp doomsday, i guess, im a smp!tommy apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymerry/pseuds/hazymerry
Summary: Technoblade and Tommy get into an argument mid Doomsday.
Series: dsmp lore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I don't really wanna add more.  
> So enjoy the quick read :)

Tommy never thought the day would come. L’manberg had always been there for him, a place he knew would still be there for him, even if couldn’t be there for it. It was the last place he had seen the real Wilbur. 

But now, TNT rained from the sky, there were too many withers to count, and Tommy could see bedrock in the hole where L’manberg used to be. 

Tommy could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. He was scanning the vicinity, searching for someone to cling on to, when he saw him. 

Pink hair could be seen through a cloud of smoke on the other side of the pit. The edge of his vision went red, as he watched his once considered friend shoot at Tubbo from a distance. Suddenly, Tommy couldn’t take it anymore.

“Technoblade I trusted you!” Tommy screamed into the void. TNT fell rapidly from the sky. The place he built from the ground up with Wilbur, gone. The place all of his friends called home, gone. The only place he felt truly safe, gone. “And YOU BETRAYED ME!”

Technoblade turns to Tommy from across the hole that was once L’manberg; he scoffs and points his crossbow at Tommy. 

“No Tommy. You betrayed me. All I ever was to you people was a weapon. I was clear with you about my ambitions from the start, and the second you get the opportunity to leave me, you do. Do you remember when you were about to get jumped by 30 people? Who stepped up to save you? Who put themself on the line to defend you even though the odds of making it out alive were slim to none?” 

Tommy’s heartbeat throbs against his skull. He says nothing.

“I DID!” Technoblade continues. “You left me surrounded by people who hated me, who had full intention to kill me. You left me to die. You betrayed me.”

Tommy’s hand shakes as he raises his sword to Technoblade.

“You know what? No. Technoblade you’re wrong. The second, THE SECOND, you decided you were on the same side as HIM,” he points to the green blotch in the sky that was loading the dispensers with TNT, “you betrayed me.” 

After that, all Tommy hears is the constant explosions. One word bounces around his brain as he continues to fight off the siege of withers. 

Coward.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, please leave your thoughts if you want... I love getting feedback :)


End file.
